legendoftheseekerfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodline (episode)
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} |alt-title = |image = 1x16-cap.jpg |image-size = 290px |image-caption = Richard and his sister, Jennsen |season-epno = 16 |season = 1 |teleplay = & |writer = |director = |showct = |hidec = |prev = |next = }} We start off knowing Darken Rahl has just received word that the third Box of Orden has been discovered, thanks to the tracer cloud that has followed Zedd as he found a place to put the Box, out in the open in the plains of Marrow, only its protected by fierce magical spells which only he can remove. Many D'Haran soldiers have had to sacrifice their lives to break through the shield on pain of death, but none makes it past alive. Meanwhile, in a forest Kahlan sneaks up on Richard and attacks him from a tree, trying to keep the Seeker on his feet. They decide to practice fighting with each other in a playful manner until Zedd had arrived. They ask Zedd where he hid the Box. Zedd tells them that it's in plain sight protected by lethal magic and that eventually Rahl will run out of men to use to get the box that he'll have to get it himself. We see Rahl approaching Denna with an agiel where she hangs upside down in a dungeon, having been tortured by Rahl for her failure through letting the Seeker slip away. She is ordered to retrieve the Box herself, only she'll need the help of a woman named Jennsen. We see the Mord'Sith arrive at Jennsen's home with her mother as a hostage. In order for Denna not to kill her and/or her mother she must find the Box of Orden that is invisible and surrounded by lethal magic. Jennsen can see the Box as if it is visible. Jennsen is completely terrified of getting it, seeing the dead D'Haran soldiers all around the box. Denna informs her in front of Jennsen's mother that once every generation or so a child is born pristinely ungifted-they are unaffected by magic. Thrown inside the circle, she grabs the box and runs to hand it over to Denna. The magical alarm goes off and the gang can see it clearly and in shock that already someone managed to break the barrier. Meanwhile, Denna needs to her to take it to the People's Palace herself so the signal spell doesn't go off, giving them away to the Seeker. On their journey to the Palace, Denna informs her of what's been going on between Rahl and the Seeker, only turning it around making it sound like Rahl is the good guy and the Seeker an evil man. Jennsen now believes that everything her mother has told her is a lie after she kept Jennsen's power a secret from her all these years. With all the confusion swarming in her head, she runs ahead and throws the Box in the middle of the forest, making the signal go off. The group finds that Denna is alive and punishing two people, but Jennsen grabs the agiel from her. Richard notices, and asks how she's able to hold it. Zedd tells him that she's pristinely ungifted. She then uses the agiel on Denna, only to find that not only can magic not be used on her but she can't use magic as well. After retrieving the Box, Denna grabs her agiel back and tells them to start walking. But it's too late, Richard and his friends jump out of nowhere and fight them all off. Denna quickly jumps on her horse where Jennsen and her mother tied up to. Zedd goes to help the lady up when suddenly the two of them recognize each other. Richard cuts the rope that holds Jennsen's hands, but doesn't make it in time to release her mother as she is being dragged away by the horse. When she's informed Richard is the Seeker, Jennsen tells him that Jennsen's mother is his mother too. While talking a soldier confronts them, but only to deliver a message from Denna: "Your mother is being held at the Cave of Sorrows, return the Box and she won't get hurt." When Zedd tells them that they can't save her life for the Box, Richard says that it's easy for him because she's not his mother. Zedd informs them that she's his daughter, Taralyn, which makes Zedd Richard and Jennsen's grandfather. Richard gets upset with Kahlan and Zedd for withholding such information, so that he decides to go save their mother, give Denna the Box, and get the box back before she can even reach the Palace. Zeddicus tries to stop him but Jennsen steps between the pair, blocking his spell from effecting Richard. Richard tells Zedd and Kahlan either they can join with him or stay, but he is determined to their mother. A delay occurs as Jennsen falls with a sprained ankle, and she questions their chances of beating Denna, as Zedd worries to Kahlan that they will give away the Box to save their mother. Jennsen is reassured by hearing of what Richard has survived already, but then says that their mother would not want them to give up the Box to save her. She says she'd be able to get through any magical protection around the cave and get it back. Richard replies that Denna will have thought of that, but it gives him an idea. Later that night, Richard shows up, but without the Box, and tries to make a deal with Denna. After they put down their weapons, he states his terms: he will give Denna the third Box if she helps them get the other two Boxes from the People's Palace, since she knows it better even than Rahl does. They agree to have Jennsen go in, since she can pass through it's magical protections and take the two boxes, while Denna hands over the third. Only Denna counters with another deal after learning their mother's important to Richard, killing her to insure that they will give her box, promising to revive their mother using the breath of life afterward. They have no choice but to agree. Jennsen sneaks in through a hidden passage into the Palace as Denna instructed. She is almost caught by Rahl but makes it out alive with the boxes. However, Denna lied, and surrounds them with D'Haran soldiers. Richard hands over the Boxes by placing them side by side until all three are together, giving Richard ultimate power. Denna commands the soldiers to stop him, but it is too late as Richard now has control over everyone and everything. Denna is told to bring their mother back to life, but she confesses and tells him that she can't, it's too late. Richard, enraged, commands Kahlan to kill Denna and tells the soldiers to fight each other to the death. Zedd tries to persuade him not to use his newfound power in this manner but Richard ignores him, instead ordering him to burn any who survive. Jennsen realizes that this behavior is uncharacteristic of Richard and goes to disrupt the boxes of Orden, being unaffected by Richard's control. With the boxes broken from their formation, the spell is broken and Richard has no memory of what he has done. Denna, now freed from Richard's control and realizing that Rahl will hold her responsible for not only failing to bring the third box of Orden but also the theft of the other two, asks Richard to kill her mercifully rather than leave her to suffer Rahl's retribution. However, Richard refuses, encouraging her instead to get a head start on escaping. Later, they all hold a funeral ceremony for Richard and Jennsen's mother. Despite his sorrow, Zedd states that she brought them together at last. At the same time, Rahl states that until they are all captured and brought to him that every village will feel Rahl's wrath. Meanwhile, as they continue on their journey Richard mourns the fact that he didn't get to know his mother, so Zedd begins to tell him about her. Cast * as Richard Cypher * as Kahlan Amnell * as Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander Guest starring * Brooke Williams as Jennsen Rahl * Judy McIntosh as Tarralyn Zorander Category:Episodes Category:Season 1